


Always

by elephantasmos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantasmos/pseuds/elephantasmos
Summary: Post time skip. Luffy and Zoro share a moment.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the first chapter of my 'Treasures' story, but the more chapters I wrote, the more I felt like it didn't fit in. So, I'm having it be a separate work, and re-doing Zoro's chapter.

It's been three weeks since the crew reunited. Three of the happiest weeks of Luffy's life; the kind where he finally gets to see his nakama again, after two years of only dreams and lonely memories. Where he can feel their hugs and listen to their stories. It's still hard to believe he's actually with them again. He spends every moment he can with them, taking in their smiles, their faces, fitting them back into his heart like lost puzzle pieces he never dreamed he'd lose. It's a little overwhelming, actually; the joy he feels is almost crippling in it's intensity, and despite feeling completely safe and comfortable in their presence, he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. 

And it's in one of these moments, when he's smiling and laughing like a clown in a joke shop with his crew, that his emotions grow too intense, and he has to excuse himself from the room. They're all gathered around the table inside, regaling each other with fantastic stories and adventures, roaring with enthusiasm. He has to dodge and dance around chairs and flailing limbs to get to the door. Loyal eyes follow his progress. He knows they're quietly concerned-he doesn't often disappear with no explanation-but he's grateful when no one follows him. Time alone to think is what he needs right now, and somehow, they know it too. 

It's quiet outside. Quiet and gray. The ocean rocks the Thousand Sunny a little harder than normal, the water dark and choppy. The cold wind bites at Luffy's cheeks, smelling of salt and rain-a scent that would normally clear his head. But as he lifts his eyes to the swollen, gray clouds, he finds it has little effect. He sighs to himself, a little disappointed, and makes his way to his favorite seat on the whole ship: the lion figure head. Then, settling down on his all too familiar perch, he leans back. He lets his eyes slide shut, breathing deeply, and grounds himself on the Sunny. They are one and the same; she rises, he soars. She crashes down, as does he. Such a familiar pattern. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

He's back. They're back. Safe. Familiar. Two years of pain, loss, hope and healing. He remembers how hard, how painful it was after Ace's death, to make it through each day, when only the thought of seeing his nakama again helped him wake up in the morning. Luffy doesn't know what emotion he's feeling, but he does know that he's never felt anything like it before. Safe, secure, content, yet anxious, thoughtful and sorrowful all in one. He's never been happier, seeing his family again. And yet, he can't help but wonder if he can protect them, like he couldn't protect his brother. What if something happened to them? An unbidden image of Ace's body comes to mind, but with Usopp's face instead. Or Whitebeard, bleeding out, only his face is replaced with Sanji's. Just thinking about it makes his heart ache fiercely in a way that has nothing to do with the scar across his chest. Still, a hand wanders up to rub the ruined skin; a habit he's gotten used to, even when he isn't in any physical pain. 

Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Robin and Chopper. His family. His life. His treasures. Without them, he's nothing. 

Water trails down his cheeks, and for a second he thinks it's started raining. It hasn't. He presses against his chest a bit harder. 

Behind him, the door opens and someone walks out. He can tell who it is immediately. No one else has the kind of self-assured, commanding stride Zoro possesses. Luffy paws at his face, drying it quickly, and shoves his hands under his thighs; a pitiful attempt at covering up, he knows, but it's the only thing he can do. 

The footsteps stop just short of the figure head. Sunny's deck rises and falls, once, twice, and Luffy tries to focus back on the cleansing wind combing through his hair. Then, the first mate swings his legs over the lion's mane and slides down, settling beside his captain. His earings jingle as he shifts, pushing his swords out from under him. He leans back.

"Ero-cook said to come get you," Zoro says eventually, and Luffy almost smiles at the swordsman's familiar insult. "The food's ready." Luffy nods, but stays silent. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. It feels nice. More than nice, to have his first mate, his oldest friend, sitting by his side. He feels the swordsman's warm energy, loyal and steady as the sun, incorruptible and absolute. His faith, in himself, the Sunny, the crew. His faith in Luffy. One of the few things Luffy can count on is his first mate's unending trust, something he finds security in when he can't feel strong by himself. 

"I broke my promise, you know."

The words are out before he really has time to consider them. 

"What do you mean?" Zoro's green eye is soft, searching, as he studies his captain. 

"When you joined my crew." Luffy inhales deeply. "You said you would only be my first mate if I could protect the people I care about." It's something he has to say, before he goes crazy. Zoro's silent for a moment before he answers, voice deep and gentle, a tone he only uses with his captain. 

"I did say that." His hand reaches up, fingertips brushing along the scar over his eye. "But, we've come a long way. Ace wasn't your fault. I know you'd do anything to protect us." He meets Luffy's vulnerable gaze, eye sharp. "Luffy, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. No matter what." His face sets in that argument stifling expression of his, leaving no room for doubt. Luffy has no choice but to believe it. He looks away, the sudden weightlessness in his chest overwhelming in every sense. He doesn't trust himself to speak when his throat closes up, but Zoro is patient. He waits until Luffy swallows thickly and tilts his face back into the wind.

"Thank you," he whispers. For trusting him. For his loyalty. For being his first-mate, his right hand man. For always being there, even during the two year hell, in spirit if not in person. He doesn't say it, but Zoro knows. He always knows what Luffy is thinking. 

"Always, Captain," comes the immediate reply, and it's all Luffy needs for his smile to break through, relieved and wide as the sky. Then, he's back to his normal self, snapping out of the contemplative state that's always so unnatural. With more energy than Zoro's seen from him in a while, the captain of the Straw Hats leaps to his feet, hand flying to his hat and _beaming_ at the sea like he can't wait for what's to come. Then, eyes bright, he reaches a hand down to Zoro.

"Let's go then!" Luffy chirps, and Zoro grins as he grabs his captain's hand.

"Aye Aye, Captain." And then they're back laughing and howling like barbarians with the rest of the crew and finally, for the first time in years, Luffy's back to his carefree, unburdened personality. And if Zoro smiles a little more the next day, or Luffy's steps are a little lighter, there's no real reason. Luffy's the captain, and Zoro's his first-mate. Friends and brothers, the trust they have in each other could last for eternity. Such is the reality aboard the Thousand Sunny, home to the Straw Hat Pirates. 


End file.
